In sensors which operate by the “guided radar” or “guided microwave” measurement principle, measuring probes consisting of a measuring cable and a tautening weight or centring weight are often used. The measuring probes assist in measuring levels by evaluating reflections, transit times and/or echoes of guided microwaves or guided radar waves. For a measurement of this type, waves or signals are excited which propagate along a probe inside a container and which are reflected at prominent locations in the container, such as at transitions between different materials. These reflections can be identified as echoes in an echo diagram. By measuring the time intervals between the echoes obtained by this measurement, a conclusion can be reached as to the prominent locations, such as the level, within the container. In particular, it can be detected whether the container is empty, in other words whether it is merely filled with air, or whether there is a filling material or bulk material in the container. Generally, a level measurement is only carried out once the probe touches the filling material or medium or is immersed in the filling material or medium. As long as the probe is not in contact with the medium of which the level is to be determined, there is a dead zone.
A tautening weight is attached at one end of a cable probe. The tautening weight or centring weight serves to keep the measuring cable of the measuring probe in as stable a position as possible within a container, so as to ensure the most uniform possible immersion of the end of the measuring cable in the filling material.
A weight device for a probe may be derived for example from US 2015168203 A1.
DE 10 2005 015 548 B4 discloses a device for determining and/or monitoring the level of a medium in which the fact that the electromagnetic signals come into contact with a medium and are thus influenced by the medium is exploited so as to be able to make predictions about the medium possible.